The Unholy Matrimony
by Aznor Passion
Summary: When two very different people brought together in an arranged marriage, they will soon discover that sometimes..love will never be the same...again.
1. Chapter 1

27 DECEMBER 1999 - Right after the Christmas celebration, Victor Bennett arranged the meeting between his daughter, Phoebe Halliwell with his son-in-law of choice, Hunter Valentine. Hunter had been sponsoring and helping the Halliwell's business from the beginning of their joint venture till now and supporting the company's up and down without regrets.

Named as the most sought after bachelor in town, now aged 32 Hunter Valentine had miraculously built his own empire by the age of 26. Tall with lean and muscular physique, Hunter had been the catch for all the ladies here in San Francisco and had been such a stud back in his hometown in French. As Phoebe heard from the others who worshiped this Adonis, he was described as very handsome with his closely cropped caramel and brown hair, blue eyes rivaled the cobalt stone and high cheekbones.

_Sounds like a fallen angel from heaven_, Phoebe thought. She found out about him earlier that year when he was on cover for countless business and personality magazines. His popularity skyrocketing when he manage to strike a billion dollar deal with a foreign investors and invested along on a highly anticipated money making projects.

"So, Phoebe," her dad called from his room, "are you ready yet?"

"In a minute!" Phoebe struggled to sound as excited as she could. Although she had other plans for this hunk. Why not used this opportunity as her advantage to get what she want later. _Sounds like a plan_, she thought nastily.

Going through all her wardrobe, she manage to find a body hugging dark violet corset evening gown which bearing as much cleavage as she hoped. "this might do the trick," Phoebe said to herself. She will use her best tricks to bring this guy to her knee.

Finishing her look with a black stiletto heel, she went downstairs and hurried into the hall and flaunted herself to her family. "How did I look?" she teased them.

"Superb!" Paige, her half-sister called.

"You one hot lady!" Prue, her eldest sister clapped.

"Are you sure this look appropriate for an introduction?You look like you wanna get a quick one night stand with him," Piper, her middle sister joked.

"Okay, enough ladies!" Their dad snapped. "Phoebe, you go wait for him outside. He'll be here in a minute." Her mom, Patty handed her the shawl made out of satin and golden ornaments to matched her look tonight. "Take care," Patty reminded her.

"I will," Phoebe replied.

In 15 minutes, a bright flash approaching their house and Phoebe could see a gorgeous Mercedes SUV parked in front their yard. A very handsome, tall man stepped out of the car and walked towards them. He offered a handshake to Phoebe, "Hi, I'm Hunter and you must be Phoebe, right?" he asked while looking back and forth at both Victor and Phoebe.

Both her parents looked pleased and she noticed that all her 3 sisters were completely drooling. _Disgusting_, she thought hastily. 'So, shall we go now," Phoebe asked starting to get irritated.

"Yeah, let me opened the door for you,"Hunter replied heading towards his SUV and opened the door, making way for Phoebe. Phoebe stepped in and waited patiently as Hunter climbed in next to her and drove off into the chill night air.

At the restaurant, Hunter reserved the whole restaurant section just for themselves and Phoebe was truly amazed with his power to do that. He must had so much influence under his hands. She definitely admired his confidence while talking with a woman he barely knew, let alone having an intimate conversation that Phoebe realized, getting a lot more interesting as the minute passed by.

"You said you were recovering from a breakup," Hunter said while playing with his salad. "You want to tell me about it?"

Phoebe let out a sigh, "Nothing interesting, really. Things just got out of control and I needed an out. That just happened."

"Interesting, I think we had in common. I just dumped a girl who acted like a bitch," Hunter said proudly. He noticed that Phoebe already looking away from him. _She must be annoyed. Great job, you self-centered idiot_, Hunter cursed in silent. Changing the subject, Hunter poured down a glass of wine into hers and continued, "What about you?What have you been working for all these years?"

"well just helping out my dad with the company marketing effort. But I'm more interested with my part time job now, writing for a woman column in Cosmo," Phoebe named a few of her advices which included relationship and sex.

"From your story, I can say you are a very talented writer," he teased. He put his hand on hers, "I would like to know more about you, Phoebe!" Hunter breathed. "Tell me more about your advice column," he continued.

_Great, he's really into her_. Phoebe advanced, "Maybe later, once we're married. I have a whole life to tell you everything about me."

He released his grip and sipped his wine in a very provocative way, "I couldn't wait until that day, I want to savor you as much as I wanted." He licked the corner of his lips.

"Really?" Phoebe teased. _In your dreams, Hunter_.

While they were walking down the stairs, Phoebe tripped and Hunter managed to hold her, with her hands holding tight to his body supporting her to standing position again. During that close encounter, Phoebe manage to feel the muscle of his chest and abs which made Phoebe blushed. When his strong arms circled her waist to hold her, she rested against his hard chest and inhaled his musky scent. He guided her to his car and climbed next to her before both of them drove off into the night heading home.

"Are you alright," Hunter asked curiously.

"Yeah, its a great evening. I must thank you for this," Phoebe replied seductively.

"No big deal," he said. He ran the back of his fingers on Phoebe's cheek and neck and drew closer, "I think you are very beautiful." He bent over to kiss her.

"Not yet, Hunter," Phoebe backed away from him. "You have to wait until our wedding day, I'm playing safe."

Finally, they arrived right in front of the gate. He helped her to climb out of the car and massage her ankle a bit. "You should be okay by tomorrow, just try loosen it tonight and get a nice rub," Hunter said. She nodded. She walked straight into her house and turned around to wave him goodbye. He winked at her and speed off.

In her empty room, Phoebe couldn't help thinking about her plans for Hunter. Although, she couldn't resist the urge to throw herself with him on the bed and make love with ultimate passion. She wanted to hear him scream her name while he drawn in ecstasy. She eager to feel all his muscles, sweats and hair slammed, rubbed against her skin during their passionate coupling.

However, she had to fight the temptation to continue her high risk mission to teach both Hunter and her dad that she wasn't a doll that can be arranged how they desired. Luckily, Hunter possessed his looks and power, if not he would be no use for her. She realized its not easy to lure a guy like Hunter into the trap but with her looks and brain, she'll do what she had to make it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Contrary to her popular belief, she was wrong at all score. Hunter was not the type she thought he was. Actually, he was much smarter that Phoebe might finally got trapped in her own web of deceit. Like Phoebe, he also had his plans that involved in marrying her to succeed. He needed to maintain and build his reputation and what more enticing than being a loving husband and family man. People out there could definitely fallen for that tricks. Also he had a few scandalous affairs with notable women in which it is impossible to wipe away. Maybe with this marriage he can covered up those scandals and acted as loving husband to renew back his name.

He reached for his phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Kazan. I want you to find out on every detail about Victor Bennett's daughter, Phoebe Halliwell. I needed it as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry, monsieur. We'll dig everything we could," replied Mr Kazan.

"Alright, I wanna know who's she hanging out with and either she had a boyfriend," Hunter suggested.

"We'll send you email and proof regarding this, Adios!"

Despite his plans, he couldn't resist the temptation to have Phoebe on his own. He wanna possessed her body, making her his only. He longed to feel her trembled, writhed beneath him as he made love to her over and over again. He wanted to plant love bites all over her creamy skin especially her shoulder and breast.

The next morning, Phoebe awakened feeling multiplying satisfied and she hurried downstairs just as the aromatic smells made her nose wrinkled.

"Hmmm, my favorite. Banana choc pancake," Phoebe smelled the dishes on the table. "Who made it?'

"Me, of course." Piper walked towards her carrying a plate full of pancakes. There's cooked strawberry and marmalade sauces as well heating up on the stove.

"Phoebe, can I talk to you for a minute?" Piper asked.

"Yeah sure. About what?' Phoebe replied.

Piper sighed, "The whole GET HUNTER plan. I don't think its gonna work. I'm just worried for you. I don't want you to get hurt in the end."

"I told you from the beginning that I'm going on with this!" Phoebe stood up. "It's not like I have a choice, either." Phoebe stormed out of the kitchen and back into her room, bursting into tears. _Nobody understood her_, she cried.

Hunter called Phoebe that afternoon, inviting her for bridal shopping and she agreed. Shopping spree was her definite favorite activity. Leisurely, she didn't do much shopping today she intended to dig into Hunter's wallet as much as she could.

Hunter arrived in front of her yard and Phoebe climbed into the car and smiled, "Where are you taking me today?"

"Bridal shopping," Hunter sighed. "I want to you to choose whatever you want today."

Phoebe joked, "Are you bribing me with gifts Mr Valentine?" She drew closer and Hunter moved back a little.

"You really a big tease," Hunter snorted a laughter.

They drove off to the biggest bridal gallery boutique in town and stopped there. "I think here would be great," Phoebe pointed out. She looked excited seeing the bridal gallery, they had everything in house from gowns, accessories, jewellery and so on.

"I'll meet you there n a minute," Hunter told her. "I'll find more suitable parking first."

She walked inside the gallery and found herself breathless at the sights of these gorgeous wedding gowns and jewellery. She ran her hands over the fabric and smiled. _Finally I found my very own Prince Charming and I'll do anything to keep him as my toy_.

Hunter appeared from behind and clasped his hands on her eyes, Phoebe startled, "Dammit, don't do that!You nearly scared the shit out of me," she cried.

Hunter led Phoebe through the 50 dresses change and finally she made up her mind on the cream colored gown. Hunter paid the bills and helped her carried all these bags into the car. "So where you wanna go next?"

Phoebe played with his collar, "How about club, it has been so long since I first danced with the crowd."

Then, Hunter tilted her face and said, "It also quite a long time since I blew off some steam." They hurried to the nearby club and Hunter showed him his ID and get a VIP treatment from the crews there.

Phoebe was impressed, "You acted like you own the whole chain of club around San Francisco!"

Hunter nodded, "It always seems like that." He ordered white wine for both of them before he led Phoebe into the crowd for a dance. He made a sexy move as he placed his hands on her waist and wrapped her in his embrace. He swayed their hips together ran his hands all over her hands and body.

Finished, all felt completely spent and Phoebe was sprawling across the sofa in the VIP section while Hunter was leaning back enjoying the view. "I think we should get back by now. Let's get out of here.'

Once they arrived in front of Phoebe's gate, Hunter cleared his throat and told her, "Play normal. Don't let them know that we just gone to club earlier!"

Phoebe turned to him, "Why should I tell them?Don't worry, our dirty secret safe with me." She winked her eyes at him and went inside. He cursed himself in silent and drove back to his mansion.

Kazan was already waiting for him in front of his yard holding the envelope which held the details regarding Phoebe. Hunter parked his car and invited him for a tea inside the house before discussing on the terms.

"So, you find all the things I needed?" Hunter asked eagerly.

"So far I think most of her daily routines are in my pocket. She had a boyfriend that dumped her for other woman and just got blown off by her best friends on her entire investment for a project," he explained.

"Good then. I think I just found a perfect bait and I will wait until the wedding night to drop down the truth bomb on her. This gonna be exciting," Hunter laughed out loud.

"What you gonna do with her after the marriage?" Kazan asked him sarcastically.

"Well, she's finally my wife right?What do you think I would do to woman like her...worship her. God, no!I'm going to bed her without any circumstance and just pretend everything alright," Hunter explained his plans to Kazan.

Kazan sighed, "Although I need you tell you something," he paused. Then he continued,"She wasn't like any woman you met before. She in the same league as you. What she wanted is revenge on men because she had been twisted and played. I'm damned sure she'll do that to you too!"

Hunter laughed, "At least I soon meet my match!"


	3. Chapter 3

The big day for both Phoebe and Hunter finally here, their family were both busy putting up the finishing touch on the guest lists, gifts and setting where the wedding will be held in the garden in France countryside. Phoebe worn the stunning creamy laced satin gown matched with her pearl necklace. But she still felt a butterfly in her stomach.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing anymore," she told her three other sisters.

"You better decide fast whether you wanna be with this man or not. He hold most of our property and business so make sure you think before you do anything," Prue said wearily.

"But if I let it go, we won't get any justice for our family and neither for my sucked love life," Phoebe raised her voice. "Whatever it'll be, here it goes!" She head towards the altar where Hunter waited for her impatiently.

Wearing a gorgeous grey suits, Hunter looked timeless she can forget eating but couldn't took her eyes away from him. _What a heart breaker_, she thought.

As the wedding vows being read and repeated by both, Hunter lifted her veil and kissed her lips and cheek. Phoebe whispered in his ear, "Tonight, you'll know what going to happen to you!" Then, she smiled seductively. Hunter let out a cynical sighed, "Whatever, you'll end up on my bed tonight."

_Bastard_, she thought.

After the ceremony ended, Phoebe's smile quickly turned into a smirked. "I told you Mr Valentine, you are messing with the wrong woman," she sneered.

Despite her disgust, Hunter kept on advancing on her. He ran his hands up her thighs and moaned, "Who cares, now I have you." He bent over to kiss her neck but Phoebe quickly backed away and kneaded his groin.

"In your dreams," she spat.

"Bitch!" He cursed back at her holding his groin.

He quickly pushed her down and pinned her before unfastening his zipper and torn Phoebe's panties away.

"What are you doing?Bastard!" Phoebe cursed and struggled. She pushed his body as hard as she could. He still very strong and he reached over and pulled her bra harshly.

"I'm going to breed you, bitch!" He laughed cynically.

Phoebe cried as hard as she could but she was too vulnerable to fight back. He was stronger and far more muscular to bring down. She kept on struggling and kicking at him but he won't budge an inch. He already took off his jacket and grabbed hold on Phoebe until the car reached Hunter's mansion.

He climbed out of the car, dragging Phoebe together and carried her without her will to the house. Soon as they reached the master bedroom, he threw her on the bed and undressed his shirt. He crawled up the bed like a panther and smiled wickedly. Phoebe edged her way to the corner of the bed until she managed to grab a vase and broke it, and threaten him, "Don't you dare come closer," she said pointing the broken vase at him.

Hunter was startled, "Stop the nonsense, come to me!"

She spat, "No, if you do anything to me...I'll break to the whole media about your scandals. I have your sex videos!"

He went still, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act innocent, Hunter. I've done research and stalked you," Phoebe smiled wickedly. There's nothing you can hide from me anymore.

She showed him the photo of him in an intimate lovemaking session with another woman on bed which he never realized.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, anger filled him.

"You don't have to ask. As long as you play along with me, I don't think we'll be having any problem." Phoebe then ordered Hunter stepped out from the room and shut the door behind it.

Hunter cursed himself from outside the room, "She'll gonna pay for this!I swear to God!"

The next morning started off quite fine before Phoebe broke the news to Hunter, "I wanna work at your place."

Sipping his coffee, he replied, "No way, honey. You are staying home." He reached out for the slices of bread and took one and spread out the butter on top of it.

"I want it, you have to get me a job there!" She demanded. He knew this woman won't take no for an answer.

"Alright fine, be my PA I need you around as much as I need you around here." Hunter said finally. Phoebe clapped her hands and said, "That's alright with me. Just that I don't want people there to know how much I despise you. We will pretend to be a very loving couple there, as much as I hate it...Eeerrrk!"

Once they arrived at Valentine Corp. International, they were surrounded by adoring public and medias who received the news and were they to congratulate them on their wedding. "Thank you, everybody!" Hunter said to all of them. "I definitely are feeling overwhelmed right now," he joked and kissed Phoebe on her cheek.

"How did you both met?" one of the reporters asked suddenly.

_I hate that question_, Phoebe thought. Then, Phoebe smiled, "We were on holidays few months back when we first met in Europe. It went from there."

"I always think that I am the luckiest guy to have her. All my successes are from her continuous love and moral support. She's the woman behind this man," he replied.

Phoebe added, "I couldn't have been more happier than this. He's the man for me. Finally, I found my Mr Right!" They went into Hunter's office room and shut the door behind them.

"What a huge relief!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"You could have fooled me out there just now," Hunter flashed his wicked smile.

"That's what we called acting," Phoebe squinted her eye at him. "Don't get too carried away."

"I should have made out with you out there," Hunter teased. "You won't say no, right?"

"Fuck you!" she snapped.

Then, Andrew Nivens who was Hunter best friend walked in the office and cleared his throat before saying, "So how was your little honeymoon?" Hunter snapped, "Get out of here Andrew!"

"Hi, I'm Phoebe!" Phoebe offered a polite hello.

"Its a pleasure to meet you," Andrew hold her hand and brought it to his lips and kiss it.

A sudden wave of strong jealousy filled Hunter for a while, he broke the contact between them and dragged Phoebe to the bathroom. "What are you trying to do?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing, what do you mean?"Phoebe questioned him back.

"Don't act blonde with me, you trying to make me jealous by making a move with my friend, wasn't it?" his cheek burned with anger. He stormed out from the bathroom and back to his desk, cooling down. He shouldn't be angry with that small thing but her action there, really pissed him off.

_What have I gotten myself into_, he told himself.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon, the board meeting took place in the main auditorium and Phoebe tried her best not to miss the meeting. She would dig in deeper into the company's businesses, clients and so on. Anyway, you couldn't made any move without knowing the important secrets first. All would be used as an advantage to her later.

Once she was inside, the whole participants looked with awe. _Alright, this wasn't very nice_, she thought. She headed straight next to Hunter and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter growled.

"I'm your wife. My vote also count!" She whispered nastily.

"I never said anything that made you a boss here, stay in my room would you please?"He begged.

"A-ah, no way!I'm staying here for the meeting," she insisted.

Andrew sniffled a laughter next to Hunter, "What's wrong?Having trouble controlling your nagging wife?"

Phoebe's cheek blushed, "We are alright, honey?"

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding. You can sit here as you like, honey." he pointed out.

Two hours later, the meeting finally adjourned and Hunter quickly grabbed his wife's hand and led themselves away from the crowded into the corner. "What are you doing here actually?"

"Why, I can't see what's wrong in supporting my husband presenting," Phoebe said sarcastically. "People is watching. So can you please let go of my hand now?"

Hunter released her, "All right, but if I know you are spying on me, your whole family will be in trouble. That is my promise!" He turned around and tried his best to ignore his wife.

"Is that your only best shot?Threatening me by making my family your bait?How pathetic!" She moved past him, pushing him away and ran straight to the restroom.

In the restroom, Phoebe accidentally bumped into another lady who was model-figured and in her 20s. She introduced herself as Hunter's secretary and told Phoebe everything about him.

"He's a nice boss, you know. He cared about all his staffs no matter what their position," she said.

"I know. You must be very lucky to work here."Phoebe told her.

She just smiled, "I am. I could have gone through few interviews before I ended up here." She was not much convinced. _This girl must also trying to make a pass on him too_.

She walked out of the restroom and was truly startled when she saw Hunter waited for her in front of the door. He has a very sad look right now, "I'm sorry about what happened just now. Can you forgive me for being so hard on you?" Hunter told her gently.

Phoebe angry face smoothen, "I'm sorry because I'm also a bit hard on you too. Can we go back home now?"

"We all went back home after 5pm. The rules already written!" he explained.

"But I'm not officially the staff here," she protested. Hunter's face smoothed.

"Fine then, let's go home!" he led her away from the office, heading straight to the car. He twitched his jaw, as if he was trying to control his anger. He looked forward and started the engine.

"You have a beautiful secretary," Phoebe blurted out suddenly.

"What?What did you say just now?" Hunter looked clueless.

"Your secretary Amelia. I met her in the restroom earlier. She told me everything about you."

Hunter pulled down the brake, "Did she tell you how bad I was?I'm sure you got the whole scoop that you can use against me."

Phoebe looked away, "Although hard for me to believe, most of the things she said are compliments on your behavior. Sorry by the way, I don't easily fall to those kind of trap."

Finally, they reached home after an hour drive. Phoebe climbed out of the car and went straight into her room, closing the door from behind. The door accidentally slammed on Hunter's face when he walked in. "Are you trying to break my handsome face?"

Phoebe snorted, "Don't flatter yourself. Although I don't think I'm losing anything if your face got disfigured!"

"Kinky, I loved it!" Hunter joked and shut her door.

Phoebe locked her door to make sure nobody entered her room without permission. Although she hated to admit, there's an attraction between them which she can't denied. Because her heart beat faster every time they were close to each other. She should have felt lucky having a decent marriage with a handsome, rich bachelor but she couldn't as she had made him as her sworn enemy.

She crept out from her room and quietly made her way to her husband's room. And soon as she slowly opened the door of his bedroom, she stopped dead. Hunter was changing his clothes!She gulped a lungful of air as Hunter slowly unbuttoned his shirt one by one before tossing it on the bed. Next she inhaled another mouthful of air as Hunter slipped out of his pants and he stood there in just a pair of boxer.

Oh my God, Phoebe really captivated right now the sight of her husband in almost nothing else that made her want to throw herself at him and..."Okay, stopped it!" she told herself and as she turned away from the room, she felt a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?"Hunter teased still undressed.

"Nope, go get dressed. Its embarrassing!" Phoebe covered her face with both hands. She ran straight to her room and locked her door. "Oh no, that is so embarrassing!" Now the image will be planted inside her brain for a very long time. _Nooooooooo_!

Later that night, during dinner Hunter was visited by his old flame, Vanessa. Phoebe who was just walking downstairs heard the conversation between them and quickly hid at the back of the door facing the hall. From the look of them both, seems like they had shared more than something in common. Although, they were lovers once and they still maintained the closeness as best buddies. Hunter called Phoebe to meet Vanessa.

Phoebe startled and tripped causing her to stumble forward, "Uh, hi. I'm Phoebe!" She quickly moved next to Hunter and held him tight. "Who is she, honey?"

Hunter said, "She's Vanessa. My ex-girlfriend aka now my best buddy. Vanessa, this is my lovely wife!"

"Oh my God!You have such a beautiful wife. I thought your type were blonde and tan?" Vanessa pointed out.

"That's different. I've changed now a bit," he said, "She helped me through this."

"Come on. Tell me the whole story!Where you met?how you both fall in love?" Vanessa sounded excited.

Phoebe nudged at Hunter, "I think you've brought enough trouble to me in just 2 days!"

The next morning both of them were awakened by the smell of fresh baked blueberry muffins. They forgotten that they just invited Vanessa for a sleep in with them. However Phoebe felt that they bonded very well together as if she was her true BFFs. _Big deal_, she thought again.

They went downstairs and straight into the kitchen, startled to see their dining table was already set with baked muffins, tortillas, bread and coffee. Vanessa waved at them goodbye and disappeared into the backyard.

"Isn't it great if you the one who made breakfast for me?"Hunter suggested.

"No way, why should I set them up for you?"Phoebe protested. She already started munching the blueberry muffin and sipping her coffee. She was allergic to food, once she indulge it would be hard for her to stop. Who knew Vanessa was such a great cook.

Hunter sipped his coffee and flipped through the pages of the newspaper, "Wow, all the news here was about us!" He smiled teasingly. Hunter was wearing his robe without anything underneath and a pair of boxer while Phoebe worn her transparent nightgown.

"Are you going for work today?" she asked.

"Its Saturday, I got many things to do outside!" he frowned. He got to attended a corporate social event tonight and they needed to prepare to avoid getting caught red-handed later.

"We have a party to attend tonight. Make sure you looked equally presentable!" Hunter called from the bathroom.

"I can take care of that, thank you!" Phoebe called back.

Hunter peered from his bathroom door, wiping the droplets of water from his face, "Better make sure you behave tonight. I don't want you to get anywhere near any of the men there tonight!"

"Sounds like a deal," Phoebe grimaced.


	5. Chapter 5

Almost 8 pm, Phoebe was busy getting dressed for the party and she called Hunter from the other room, "Would you help me with the zipper!" Phoebe chosen to wear the purple laced body-hugging silk dress showing a bit of her impressive cleavage. Hunter walked in and stopped dead at the sight of his beautiful wife.

He approached her slowly and pulled the dress zipper up caressing her skin and Phoebe shivered. He nipped at her shoulder working his way to her neck and Phoebe backed away from him. "Don't you dare!" she warned softly.

Hunter leaned over the wall, never taking his eyes of her, "You know that you had awakened something in me?" He studied her expression and figure.

Phoebe continued putting on her earrings. She turned to him and noticed that there's something very weird and chilling about his expression tonight. There's lust played in his feral eyes and she felt intrigued.

"Are you alright?"she asked.

"I'll wait for you downstairs. Its not safe for me to stay here in your room though," he claimed. He went downstairs and disappeared into the corner.

Phoebe followed him afterwards and both climbed into the car and head towards the Museum of Fine Arts, ready to blow off some steam.

Finally the moment she'd been waiting for had arrived. The museum was decorated to perfection. Champagne flowing and she spotted at least few celebrities in the group of well-dressed partyers. Hunter took her hands and led her towards the crowds of few notable business partners.

"Hi there Mr Valentine. We thought you couldn't make it!" exclaimed the old guy with dark beard as Hunter put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I had few things to settle at home." he lied.

"Why don't you introduced us to your beautiful wife?" the younger business partner suggested.

Phoebe offered her handshake, "I'm Phoebe, Hunter's wife!"

"You lucky dude, how did you snatched such beautiful specimen?" another old guy interrupted.

"We'd known each other way back," Hunter lied shakily.

Phoebe excused herself from the crowded and headed towards the balcony. On her way there she bumped face to face into her ex-flame, Lionel. They'd been dating for 2 years since completing college and suddenly she caught him red-handed on bed with her worst enemy in college. She dumped him and vowed to make any man's life that crossed her path miserable.

"What are you doing here!" she asked angrily.

"What a pleasant surprise, I never thought that I could have met you again."he replied. He tried to hold her but she pushed him away. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe smirked in disgust, "You lying bastard. I shouldn't have trust you as a man!" Phoebe pushed her way but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back facing him. "You slept with someone else we're still dating. What kind of man are you?"

Just when the conversation heating up, his wife who was Phoebe's worst enemy Janet approached them. "Is there any problem?" she asked.

He lied, "Nothing, I just talking to Phoebe here."

She confused, "Phoebe?The one-you-dumped Phoebe?"

Phoebe added, "I'm the one who dumped him."

The next thing she knew, Hunter was already there searching for her and he came to stand next to her. "Any problem here, darling?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, Mr Valentine. You are my idol!" Janet suddenly changed her behavior. She was equally surprised to know that Hunter was Phoebe's husband.

Lionel dragged his wife away from there and disappeared into the crowd. Phoebe sniffled a moan, "Thank you for covering me up."

"Who's the guy?" Hunter asked, demanding an answer.

"That was my ex-flame. And that whore there is his wife!" Phoebe blurted out.

"No wonder, he got no taste in woman. What an idiot could have dumped you." he joked.

"Hunter, can you do me a favor?" Phoebe asked slowly.

"Anything, darling."

Phoebe rested her head against his hard chest and wrapped her arms tightly across his back. "I want to you teach him a lesson for exploiting me."

Hunter tilted her face, "What do you have in mind?I'll do anything that satisfy you."

"I want you to make him miserable," she said. "I promised you can have me tonight."

Hunter smiled, "Fine, but you gonna make it up on me big time."

"No problem," she tiptoed and kissed him full on the lips. Hunter circled her petite body with his strong big arms and responded to the kiss. It went on and on until Phoebe found herself gasping for air. She could already felt his hardness and his addiction to her. _It work_!she thought.

"I love you," she cried.

Hunter smiled and kissed her back, "Me too, my love."

He picked his cellphone and called his adviser, "Cancel all the projects involving Lionel Harrison Ltd and withdraw investment from all his capital investment, now!"

Phoebe smiled, knowing her plan began to reach its goal.

They headed back home after the party finished around 1:00 am in the morning. Hunter was half-drunk after Phoebe treated him with a drink and kiss game. Luckily he still had half of his other brain working. If not they'll ended up in a taxi tonight.

In the main hall, Hunter sat down on the couch and started yawning. Soon as Phoebe started to unwrap herself from the shawl she was wearing, he shot straight up.

He gripped her wrist, "Its time for your end of the bargain."

Wanting to avoid suspicion, she sat next to him and cupped his face. He groaned and he bent over to kiss her full on the lips. She let out a cry of surprise yet didn't broke the contact.

Next, she moved over and straddled his lap, Hunter let out a moan of surprise and cupped her face again, kissing her passionately. He made up a riding motion by moving up and down to tease her more.

He slid his hand to her back and tear the zipper of her dress in a tantalizing mode before pulling them to bear her shoulders and cleavage. Phoebe was busty since her 6th grade and she had such amazing figure that cause men's head to turn around once she walked by.

Phoebe moaned when Hunter pulled down her dress to reveal the dark bra she was wearing and Phoebe quickly secured his hands away, pinning them with her own and whispered, "I'm going to explore you, now."

Phoebe pushed him down against the couch and his head rested against the header. She nibbled his ears and nipped at his chin and throat before straightening herself up to work the button of his shirt down. On each unfastening, she bent down and kissed his skin, and as she finished with the last button, her hands explored his body.

He brought her backward as he moved to pin her on top while exploring her skin. He nipped, kissed and licked at her neck, moving down to her navel and she let out a cry,"Oh, God!"

On the moment of heat, her hands didn't stop roaming over his body, feeling his hard muscles underneath his smooth skin. He had a dust of hair on his chest, just the right amount to make him appeared delicious. Mostly she enjoyed the sight of his silky pointy nipples that perked between the hair on his huge expanses of muscled chest. Then she ran her hands over the ridges of his fabulous six-pack abs down to his sexy navel. He struggled a moan.

Later as they finished exploring each others' private assets, they drown together in wave of ecstasy, entwined together.


	6. Chapter 6

Tangled together in bed, Phoebe couldn't believed what she just done. Although as much as she hated it, she kinda enjoyed this definitely. If she could count how many times Hunter managed to bring her to orgasm. She pulled her sheets up covering her bare shoulders. Hunter was sleeping soundly next to her. She remember that she earlier doused off resting on his bare chest and he had cuddled her like a great lover.

Giving in to temptation, she kissed his shoulder and his bicep while roaming over his muscled chest. She noticed he stirred, "Morning sweetie, what are you doing up this early..." He yawned and stretched making his muscles flexed in a very tempting way.

"I get a good night sleep, I must be dreaming," she said. "I have a tiger next to me."

He leaned over and turned to her, raised his elbow and rested his head against his palm. "You looked even more beautiful now," he teased.

He covered her again in his embraces and kissed her passionately. Their skin still damped from their recent coupling. Trickle of sweat still running at Hunter's neck down to his chest and beaded on his forehead.

Exactly at 10 am, they woken up feeling fresh and delicious. Phoebe the first to head straight to the shower. She spent her time there thinking about their love making session last night. The cold water didn't chill her even a bit. But she still shivering from where his hands had touched her.

Today she will start with her plan to get her family fortune back from Hunter, well last night just an act. Although she can't denied that she enjoyed it very much. But still, he needed a lesson to learn from her.

Hunter rang her cellphone earlier, "Hey, darling. Where have you been?"

"I'm heading to your office bringing you lunch," she said rushing over the elevator.

"Well, I'm not there currently. I had a meeting at nearby cafe," he replied.

"Why didn't you informed me earlier?" Phoebe faked her impression. "I already in front of you door,"she continued.

Renee, Hunter's new secretary noticed Phoebe in front of the door and greeted her, "Mrs Valentine, are you going to see Mr Valentine?He's not in the office unfortunately."

"Don't worry, I manage." Phoebe showed her the keys she gotten from Hunter last night.

"Alright then, you stayed there and I'll be there in an hour." Hunter told her over the phone.

"Okay!" she clicked the phone off.

Phoebe started searching around the room for the agreement letters and legal documents regarding the ownership-exchange of their property. She start looking for his other possessions including photos and all his computer files data. She got few numbers from his victims and prepared to do some interrogation with them. _Revenge can be very sweet sometimes_.

Hunter rushed through the heavy traffic to get to his office as quickly as possible. Its really a rare occasion that his wife gone through the trouble just to made him his lunch and brought them to the office.

Once he reached his door, he heard a mysterious sound of people running through his stuffs so he dashed inside while opening the door, and found his wife already serving the food completed with a vase full of newly bloomed roses.

"All by yourself?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, unless you want to keep me company,"Phoebe teased. She took spoonful of each dishes to a plate and placed it at Hunter's side. He smelled the dishes and quickly savored the taste.

"Hmmm, you are right. You really are a great cook," he said.

She never managed to see the vulnerable side of him until this week. He slept like a baby, ate like a horse and loved to keep things untidy. Of course, this man needed a woman to complete him but she knew better

Hunter noticed his cabinet drawer slightly opened. He become suspicious and asked, "Did you run through my things when you were here just now?"

Phoebe gulped, "Ah, not really I just re-organize your files and made your place a lot tidier."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then he smiled back, "I'll won't ever doubt you, darling." He placed his hand over hers and held them tightly.

Heading back to her car, Phoebe accidentally bumped into one of Hunter's earlier scandals, Mona Lisa Stevens. With figure like that she could have been a wanton or some kind of whore. _Always blonde_, she thought sarcastically. Phoebe approached the woman and greeted her, "Hi, you must be Mona?"

"Yes, do we know each other?"she sounded confused.

"Not really, but I knew you very well. I'm Hunter's wife, Phoebe." she offered a handshake.

She responded, "Oh, what a lucky guy!Always get the best women in town to date him. What did you do that made him change his mind over?"Phoebe led her into her car and drove to nearby cafe for a long talk.

At the cafe, Mona was surprised when she heard about Phoebe request to file report on rape and abuse. "Why would you want to do that?"

"I'm trying to get us justice," Phoebe demanded. She slipped on the table an enveloped filled with cash worth $25 000.

Mona took the envelope to check but still skeptical about the idea. "Alright, I don't really care about the money, really. But what do you get out of this?"

Phoebe explained how the wedding happened and what did Hunter planned for her that made her trapped in this marriage. Mona raised an eyebrow. "Do you think its easy to find all these women and talked to them?There could be 5-7 women he bedded who cares?"

"I don't really care about that, but I needed you to help me on this." She reassured her that there's no one will hurt her during this process.

Phoebe excused herself and headed towards her car, and drove off to meet the call the woman that she could easily lured as part of her plan, Penelope. She was her husband private dancer few years ago before their marriage and will be a perfect trap.

After few calls, she realized she couldn't get through Penelope's cellphone and she drove home frustrated. _Don't worry_, she told herself. There's still long way to go before all her plans completed.

Hunter reached home an hour after Phoebe and he hurried to the living room and collapsed on the couch. Pinching he bridge of his nose, Hunter turned on the television and changing the channel.

"Back early, I guess?" Phoebe surprised him from behind. Hunter was startled and Phoebe sat next to him. "Needed a massage?"

"You said you don't know anything about massage?"he asked.

Phoebe smiled teasingly,"Now that I have a husband, I should know how right?"

Hunter removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it off him and laid on the bed. Phoebe who was wearing only her transparent nightgown with garter underneath straddled him and give him a very sensual massage from his head to his abs.

Suddenly his phone rang and spoil the mood, where Hunter quickly got up to reach his cellphone and picked it up, "Yes, Andrew. What?Did you manage to get Lionel off the project?Excellent!Okay, see ya later!" He turned to Phoebe. "Looks like tyour ex won't bother you again.

"Thank you." Phoebe hugged him.

The next thing they realized was they already tumbled on the bed and lost in an amazing ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe went straight to the bathroom as she felt a bit uneasy in her stomach. _Please, not now_!she told herself. _I can't get pregnant now_! She almost had him in her clutches and pregnancy was not an option now. She needed to get her plan to work quick.

She gathered all the important files and documents and climbed into her car, drove off to meet some of Hunter's rival candidates. She had called a few important ones and two of them agreed to meet her today. _Sorry my husband_, she thought nastily. _All good things must come to an end including you_.

She received a call from Peter Hawke from Mirage Ltd regarding their meeting. He was totally anxious to get the formula and documents that Phoebe promised earlier to give him. "Hello, Phoebe are you there yet?"

"I'll be there in a minute. Stupid traffic!"she frowned.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the Robson Bakery." Click.

She had chosen Peter for the right reason. He is the top contender for the project that Hunter had been vying to get this year. It would be pleasant to see his reaction when he knew that his enemy was already ahead of him in this.

She reached the spot in no time, parked beside a shady tree and climbed out of her car. She smoothed down her peasant dress before putting on her sun glass and walked straight into the bakery cafe.

"Hi, you must be Phoebe." Peter stood and greeted her.

"Nice to meet you here," she offered her hand and he took it and kissed it.

Peter Hawke was an older favorite of hers. With closely cropped salt and pepper hair, high cheekbones and rough line on his face, she knew this man worked hard all his years. He worn a tailor-made grey suits and slacks with matching jacket.

"I thought I've seen you somewhere." Phoebe said, recalling back some of her memories.

"We've met at the gala earlier this month." he told her.

"I thought you were married. Where's your wife?" she giggled.

"She died a few months ago," he sounded sad. He smoothed his jacket and called the waiter. "What would you like to have?"

Phoebe browsed through the menus and found nothing impressed her much. "I think a latte would be great!" she suggested finally.

Few minutes later, their orders arrived and Phoebe started out with the first document then arranged a deal between them. "You must not tell anyone about this. I must stay clean from all the accuse!" she demanded.

"That can be arranged. Just a small matter from my side," he reassured her.

Phoebe left the cafe about an hour later before she rushed towards her next stop, Michigan Corp owned by Xander Cunningham. Xander was another candidate that always named top contender for many projects that Hunter managed to snatch from. Tall with slender body, blonde hair and grey eyes, Xander was a very simple guy yet very ambitious. He believed more in quality and will do anything to get it. Phoebe had agreed to meet him at his office later that day and she felt an excitement in playing this game.

She couldn't helped herself but smile along her way to this guy's office. Every eligible bachelor's trap, being handsome, rich and manipulative was all the right attributes to lure any girl to their trap.

Phoebe took out the documents she brought together and handed them to Xander. "Wow, impressive!" he looked with amazement. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm very sure," she reassured him.

"Well like I said, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" he joked. 'Thanks anyway." he shook her hand.

"Good luck then, I'm cleared from this. Hope you keep it to yourself only." Phoebe reminded him on her way out.

Finally, she reached home and she hurried to her bedroom and laid on the mattress satisfyingly. _Two done and one more to go_, she thought. As her goals just a few more steps to reach, she felt a bit guilty suddenly. Hunter never hurt her feeling all this while and never did something to abuse her. He always waited patiently for her and always be there when she needed him. Now she felt clueless, she was torn between her vengeance and her love. Did she really had fallen in love now?

She snapped out of her thought when she heard footstep approaching her bed, its Hunter sitting next to her with a smile on his face. She looked at him and rested her head against his lap. "What troubled you?"he asked lovingly.

"I'm just bored along up here and there's no one for me to talk with here too," she babbled.

He laid down next to her and stroke her hair, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest which sent shiver down her spine. She couldn't forget the sound of his panting, ragged breath when they were making love. She looked at him, and found his now innocent face looking at her lovingly.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang and he picked it up,"Yes Harry what's the matter?"

Harry, his financial adviser sounded anxious, in fact it sounded more like worry, "Terrible news man. Bad things. Somebody snatched our projects and the legal files concerning Halliwells were already gone!I couldn't find them anywhere!"

Hunter lurched upward, "What, that's impossible!We've taken great care of these things!" He glanced at his wife and continued, "I'll be there in an hour. Thanks."

Phoebe faked her worried look, "Why, what's going on?"

Hunter quickly dressed, "I dunno. But I'm going to find here and I'll be back soon!"

Hunter marched straight into his office and met Harry pacing in there. "What's going on here?" he asked impatiently. All his staffs are already talking about the deception that going on in the office. Managers and executives there looking uneasy like they going to bolt or something.

"Its bad man, your two close contenders grabbed those projects using our formulas!"he whispered. He was totally shaking and he continued, "And there are alleged reports that we scheming to get our projects and deals."

"That's not true!" Hunter protested. He recalled back few things that he fought in dirty ways. "Well maybe a few that I used their bitch wife to lure them into the deal."

"We needed to answer to them, fast!" Harry insisted.

"Our companies' issues on media!How's that possible?" Hunter raked through his hair with his fingers.

The minutes later, there was huge cheer and boo in the hall and boardroom when the reporter called Hunter, "Social climbing sociopath who got married forcefully to cover his scandals and foster prosperity for his business". Hunter gaped in horror and pushed his way through the crowds and took the elevator down. To his horror, many reporters already in the entrance getting ready to shoot him with millions of controversial questions.

He quietly tiptoed his way to the parking lot and climbed into his car without anybody noticing. He sped off to his house to confront none other than his wife, Phoebe.

Upon reaching home, Hunter quickly went straight to Phoebe's room and led her to the living room. "Phoebe, did you or did you not run through files at my office?" he looked determined and furious.

"No I'm not!" she protested. "I only re-organize all your things, that's all!"

Hunter speared his hand through his hair again, "Then how did all this messes happened?" As he talked he flicked open the television and increase the volume.

_Respected tycoon emerged as jerk over unspeakable scandals with countless women. Newly married, Hunter Valentine accused of abused and attempted rape on 7 women, 3 of them are married women of famous businessmen. Motives are known to get the business deals and blackmailed their wives to convince their husbands to hand over their shares._

Hunter frozen there, with remote in his hands as two familiar women being interviewed on this scandals, Mona & Martha both were his ex-flames and now they all turned against him.

"What have you done, Hunter?" Phoebe asked teasingly. She walked past him and get into her car, drove off to her parent house.

Hunter stood there, speechless. He collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. He leaned backward inhaling deep breath as he was totally messed up by now.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning there was a knock on the door of Hunter's mansion, where Phoebe was in the living room alone investigating all the data, files and evidences to convict her husband. She jumped and headed straight to the door and looked through the hole, "Who's that?"

"It's me, Andrew!" the guy from the other end called back.

Confused, she opened the door, "Hunter's not here!" She didn't opened it wide because he don't have any business with her.

"Can I come in?"he pleaded.

"Alright, have a seat," Phoebe offered, inviting him in. Still she was suspicious of his intention of coming here. She sat on the other couch far away from him. "Why are you here," she asked.

Andrew smiled, "I just wanna meet you. We had a lot to talk about!"

"Talk about what?I don't even know you," Phoebe hesitated. The next thing she knew he already rose up and walked towards her, sitting next to her and groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what you planned for your husband." He caressed her thighs, she slapped his hands away and jerked.

"Enough, leave!" Phoebe pointed at the door but he didn't budged an inch. Instead, he rushed next to her in wind speed and grabbed her hands from behind.

"Not till I have you first for myself," he started unfastening his pants using one hand while pinning her to the wall. He already undressed his shirt and started to lift her skirt. Phoebe kicked his groin and smashed a vase on his head. The next thing she do she called Hunter to come home quick.

"Jerk!" she dashed away to the kitchen and contacted nearby neighbors to help her.

Few minutes later, Mr krasinski who lived next door arrived with his wife to check on Phoebe. "Are you alright?"he asked.

"He attacked me," she claimed.

Hunter arrived few seconds after that, not believing what happened. "Are you sure?He never acted like this before." Hunter went straight to the security room to view the evidence. Once he found out he was furious and went out there and punched Andrew hard on his chin.

"Bastard! Why did you do this?I trusted you!" He grabbed Andrew's collar and pushed him against the wall. Andrew left without a word, still angered that he couldn't get cast a quick glance over them and strode away.

Once in their room, Phoebe broke down in Hunter's embraces. She told him how he attacked her and how scared she was. " I want you to teach him that he couldn't just mess with any woman as he want!"

Hunter hesitated, "I'm angry with him too, but what can I do?I'd been friends with him since high school." He stroke her hair and pushed them away from her face. He was torn between his best friend and his beloved wife. "I'll think about it later."

_Damn him_, Phoebe thought. He supposed to just get rid of Andrew and moved on.

Hunter waited for Andrew in a cafe located near uptown. He felt guilty to do this but he needed his friend's explanation before he took action. Few minutes later, Andrew arrived looking guilty.

"I needed to talk to you about something," Hunter began.

"I know. About your wife. It just happened," he said

"I trusted you more like my little brother. Why did you do it?" he demanded his answer.

"Your wife is a slick snake, you should know that!"he spat. He told her all about her plans to destroy Hunter and how he learned about it. "I told you you needed to get rid of that bitch!"

"The one you calling bitch is my damn WIFE!"he shouted back.

Andrew stood up and walked away.

_I'm not finished with you yet_, Hunter told himself.

One night, Valentine Corp International hosted an annual gala where the hall was decorated to perfection. Champagne flowing and the entertainment there just totally hopping. Phoebe & Hunter arrived at the gala in a glamorous entrance. Phoebe was wearing a light pink evening gown with embroidered diamonds while Hunter in a one-piece lavender suits.

People are staring at the so-called perfect couple and was totally amazed at how suitable they were to each other. Phoebe excused herself to get some fresh air outside the terrace and she was surprised that someone followed her from behind.

Suddenly, that mystery guy grabbed her from behind and turned her to face him. "Andrew!" Phoebe managed. She struggled to escape from his grasp but he was stronger than her. He dragged her into the nearby room and locked the door.

The only thing she Andrew didn't know about Phoebe was that she always prepared. She already placed a hidden camera inside her purse and she can easily captured image, video but also every details of the conversation. Andrew spilled up on his rivalry with Hunter, his plans to destroy him and get what he deserved. He described every details of his jealousy on not being able to get what he want and so on.

He tried to pin her to the bed but she managed to kick him away before things got out of control. And she fled away from the room and hurried to her husband. She pointed her hand at him just as Andrew was entering the hall once again.

Phoebe took out her camera and displayed back what he had done and said earlier in the room, "See, he's been lying to you ever since!"

Hunter gaped in horror as the visual played and every detail of the conversation played clearly, he turned furious and punched him hard on his cheek. Blood spurted from his mouth as Hunter grabbed his collar and continued punching him until his anger faded. Phoebe comforted him and took him away from the place and headed outside. "Relax, darling."

"How could him!I treated him like my own family!That bastard!"he snapped, punching at the wall.

"Let's get out of here. I feel uncomfortable around them,' Phoebe urged him to go home. They drove home a minute later.

"I still can't believe what he did," Hunter growled once they reached home. He collapsed on the couch and took a deep breath.

Phoebe sat next to him, massaging his shoulder, "I know. Things happened. People changed."

Phoebe leaned closer, "You have to teach him a lesson. He took advantage on me not once but twice. He already double crossed you. He's no longer on your side!"

Phoebe took his hands and led him to their bedroom. He followed her to their bed and Phoebe hugged him. "Thank you for protecting me," she whispered at his ears.

He bent down as she leaned closer to kissed her.

He slid off her dress to reveal a sexy lavender bra underneath, where he started by caressing her shoulders and down to her collarbone. He planted butterfly kisses around her breast and navel. Phoebe removed his suit jacket and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, before sliding it over his shoulders to reveal his eye-catching, wide muscular chest which she loved to feel and caress the whole day.

She slid her hands around his waist and up to massage his back, while resting her head against his chest, "Make me yours, tonight." Phoebe closed her eyes and she felt strong arms circling her, holding her tight before she looked up to see Hunter already leaning down to kiss her again before they both tumbled onto the piles of sheets on the bed.

On the bed, they continued making out with the unmasked passion, tangled limbs and body entwined together. Hunter pinned her down the mattress, and continued to nibble at her skin, kissing and nipping her collarbone, navel and breast down to her thighs while caressing her. Phoebe moaned louder as he bit her breast and trembled beneath him. Phoebe fist at his hair while he worked his way down to her clitoris.

Phoebe pushed herself up and straddled him, continuing her work on undressing him to nothing underneath. Phoebe arched her back and tore at the sheet when he slowly started to thrust himself into her. As sweat dripping on their bodies, both met their heavenly releases and drawn into their world of ecstasy.


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe went straight to the bathroom as she felt a bit uneasy in her stomach. _Please, not now_!she told herself. _I can't get pregnant now_! She almost had him in her clutches and pregnancy was not an option now. She needed to get her plan to work quick.

She gathered all the important files and documents and climbed into her car, drove off to meet some of Hunter's rival candidates. She had called a few important ones and two of them agreed to meet her today. _Sorry my husband_, she thought nastily. _All good things must come to an end including you_.

She received a call from Peter Hawke from Mirage Ltd regarding their meeting. He was totally anxious to get the formula and documents that Phoebe promised earlier to give him. "Hello, Phoebe are you there yet?"

"I'll be there in a minute. Stupid traffic!"she frowned.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the Robson Bakery." Click.

She had chosen Peter for the right reason. He is the top contender for the project that Hunter had been vying to get this year. It would be pleasant to see his reaction when he knew that his enemy was already ahead of him in this.

She reached the spot in no time, parked beside a shady tree and climbed out of her car. She smoothed down her peasant dress before putting on her sun glass and walked straight into the bakery cafe.

"Hi, you must be Phoebe." Peter stood and greeted her.

"Nice to meet you here," she offered her hand and he took it and kissed it.

Peter Hawke was an older favorite of hers. With closely cropped salt and pepper hair, high cheekbones and rough line on his face, she knew this man worked hard all his years. He worn a tailor-made grey suits and slacks with matching jacket.

"I thought I've seen you somewhere." Phoebe said, recalling back some of her memories.

"We've met at the gala earlier this month." he told her.

"I thought you were married. Where's your wife?" she giggled.

"She died a few months ago," he sounded sad. He smoothed his jacket and called the waiter. "What would you like to have?"

Phoebe browsed through the menus and found nothing impressed her much. "I think a latte would be great!" she suggested finally.

Few minutes later, their orders arrived and Phoebe started out with the first document then arranged a deal between them. "You must not tell anyone about this. I must stay clean from all the accuse!" she demanded.

"That can be arranged. Just a small matter from my side," he reassured her.

Phoebe left the cafe about an hour later before she rushed towards her next stop, Michigan Corp owned by Xander Cunningham. Xander was another candidate that always named top contender for many projects that Hunter managed to snatch from. Tall with slender body, blonde hair and grey eyes, Xander was a very simple guy yet very ambitious. He believed more in quality and will do anything to get it. Phoebe had agreed to meet him at his office later that day and she felt an excitement in playing this game.

She couldn't helped herself but smile along her way to this guy's office. Every eligible bachelor's trap, being handsome, rich and manipulative was all the right attributes to lure any girl to their trap.

Phoebe took out the documents she brought together and handed them to Xander. "Wow, impressive!" he looked with amazement. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm very sure," she reassured him.

"Well like I said, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" he joked. 'Thanks anyway." he shook her hand.

"Good luck then, I'm cleared from this. Hope you keep it to yourself only." Phoebe reminded him on her way out.

Finally, she reached home and she hurried to her bedroom and laid on the mattress satisfyingly. _Two done and one more to go_, she thought. As her goals just a few more steps to reach, she felt a bit guilty suddenly. Hunter never hurt her feeling all this while and never did something to abuse her. He always waited patiently for her and always be there when she needed him. Now she felt clueless, she was torn between her vengeance and her love. Did she really had fallen in love now?

She snapped out of her thought when she heard footstep approaching her bed, its Hunter sitting next to her with a smile on his face. She looked at him and rested her head against his lap. "What troubled you?"he asked lovingly.

"I'm just bored along up here and there's no one for me to talk with here too," she babbled.

He laid down next to her and stroke her hair, she could feel the rise and fall of his chest which sent shiver down her spine. She couldn't forget the sound of his panting, ragged breath when they were making love. She looked at him, and found his now innocent face looking at her lovingly.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang and he picked it up,"Yes Harry what's the matter?"

Harry, his financial adviser sounded anxious, in fact it sounded more like worry, "Terrible news man. Bad things. Somebody snatched our projects and the legal files concerning Halliwells were already gone!I couldn't find them anywhere!"

Hunter lurched upward, "What, that's impossible!We've taken great care of these things!" He glanced at his wife and continued, "I'll be there in an hour. Thanks."

Phoebe faked her worried look, "Why, what's going on?"

Hunter quickly dressed, "I dunno. But I'm going to find here and I'll be back soon!"

Hunter marched straight into his office and met Harry pacing in there. "What's going on here?" he asked impatiently. All his staffs are already talking about the deception that going on in the office. Managers and executives there looking uneasy like they going to bolt or something.

"Its bad man, your two close contenders grabbed those projects using our formulas!"he whispered. He was totally shaking and he continued, "And there are alleged reports that we scheming to get our projects and deals."

"That's not true!" Hunter protested. He recalled back few things that he fought in dirty ways. "Well maybe a few that I used their bitch wife to lure them into the deal."

"We needed to answer to them, fast!" Harry insisted.

"Our companies' issues on media!How's that possible?" Hunter raked through his hair with his fingers.

The minutes later, there was huge cheer and boo in the hall and boardroom when the reporter called Hunter, "Social climbing sociopath who got married forcefully to cover his scandals and foster prosperity for his business". Hunter gaped in horror and pushed his way through the crowds and took the elevator down. To his horror, many reporters already in the entrance getting ready to shoot him with millions of controversial questions.

He quietly tiptoed his way to the parking lot and climbed into his car without anybody noticing. He sped off to his house to confront none other than his wife, Phoebe.

Upon reaching home, Hunter quickly went straight to Phoebe's room and led her to the living room. "Phoebe, did you or did you not run through files at my office?" he looked determined and furious.

"No I'm not!" she protested. "I only re-organize all your things, that's all!"

Hunter speared his hand through his hair again, "Then how did all this messes happened?" As he talked he flicked open the television and increase the volume.

_Respected tycoon emerged as jerk over unspeakable scandals with countless women. Newly married, Hunter Valentine accused of abused and attempted rape on 7 women, 3 of them are married women of famous businessmen. Motives are known to get the business deals and blackmailed their wives to convince their husbands to hand over their shares._

Hunter frozen there, with remote in his hands as two familiar women being interviewed on this scandals, Mona & Martha both were his ex-flames and now they all turned against him.

"What have you done, Hunter?" Phoebe asked teasingly. She walked past him and get into her car, drove off to her parent house.

Hunter stood there, speechless. He collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. He leaned backward inhaling deep breath as he was totally messed up by now.


	10. Chapter 10

That very morning, Hunter marched straight into Andrew's room and delivered a great punch against his cheek. He grabbed his collar and threw him to the table, smashing it. Next, he kept on punching him until his fist covered with Andrew's blood. He shoved the letter he had in his pocket into Andrew's mouth and threw him back against the floor.

"You're fired, Andrew!" he demanded, "Don't ever show your face around here again!" he pointed at the door.

"What are you doing?"Andrew staggered up and continued, "What has gotten into you?"

"I don't wanna hear any shit coming out from your mouth!"he pushed him out from the room and shut the door behind him.

He quickly gathered all Andrew's stuffs and opened the door to throw all of them back at him. "Clean your stuffs and get out!"he went back to his room without a backward glance.

Phoebe just arrived at the office to see Andrew's face covered with blood. "What happened to your face?" She managed a smirked. "Looks like somebody totally deserved it!"

She entered Hunter's room and clapped her hands, "Nice going, my hero!You truly made me proud." She walked towards him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She smelled anger, hate and lust combined in one. _Big dea_l, she thought.

"So, why are you here, babe?" Hunter led her to the couch nearby. He looked troubled and vulnerable this time. His mouth twitched in an expression that was unreadable to her.

"I just wanna tell you that I want to celebrate your birthday at a hotel," she said. She expected him to be filled with joy once she mentioned it.

He sighed, "Well I dunno about that. There's lot of messes I needed to clean up and business to clear." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "I'll called you an hour before to confirm."

Phoebe jumped, "Excellent, I hoped you made it. I'm looking forward for this evening!" She left the room and winked back at him.

Outside, she called Laura, the seductress she hired to confirm the deal and job, "Get ready, we'll be there around 8 pm, made sure you did it right. I will pay you once your job done the next morning somewhere!"

"Not a problem, madam."she said. "Besides, it would be a pleasure to meet your very famous handsome husband. It'll be an honor."

"Fine then." Click. Phoebe climbed into her car and headed straight downtown to meet her parents before heading back home to get ready.

Back at home, Phoebe hurried to her room and searched throughout her wardrobe for a perfect clothes to wear tonight. After a year, finally her payback time had come and she must looked stunning on this day. She chosen the maroon cocktail evening dress matched with her silk shawl draped across her bare shoulders. She pulled her hair into a chick, french twist and worn a red stiletto high heel.

She reached her door knob to open it and was surprised to see her husband standing there, all dressed for the function. She'll sure would missed this face for her entire life.

"All set?" he asked her.

"Ready as hell!" she replied.

Both climbed into the car and they headed towards the Wayn hotel for the birthday bash celebration.

The party was definitely hopping. They got popular bands playing there along with other sorts of entertainment to keep the guests there feeling entertained. Phoebe sat with Hunter in their chosen booth, satisfying their thirsts with champagne. He looked at her with that long smoldering look, she understood that this temptation will end soon and she just played along.

Hunter blew his birthday candles and sliced the cakes into pieces. He took one slice and fed Phoebe before using his mouth to take some from her mouth. Next, there were champagne flowing and so on and around 2 am, the crowd cleared and everybody said goodbye to each other and went home.

While Hunter left alone with Phoebe in the booth, they shared a passionate kiss and Phoebe shuddered for a while. "Why, something matter?"he asked looking concerned.

"Nope, I just lost in my thoughts," Phoebe reassured him. He excused himself and went to the counter to pick up their door card. Phoebe took the pill from her purse and dropped a few of them to the champagne, stirred them and pretending to look normal.

Hunter came back to the booth and took a few sip from his glasses, unaware of the drug that Phoebe had put inside. "Alright, let's go upstairs. I wanna ravished you tonight." He sneered teasingly.

They took the elevator to go up to level 13 and while inside, Hunter couldn't keep his hands off her. He squeezed her breast and nipped at her shoulders while his other hands fingering her thigh. She steadied him and led him to the room, Hunter already felt the effect of the drug and found himself lost in his world.

Phoebe helped him undress and she went to the bathroom and called Laura, "Now, in room 1323!" She clicked her phone off and went back there, "I needed to get something at the office first and I'll be back in an hour or two, alright?" before she laid him on the mattress and tiptoed her way out quietly. She given the keys to Laura and walked off. _I'm sorry_, she said to herself.

The sun had finally risen and bathed the room where Hunter was sleeping. He squinted his eyes a few times and stretched, yawning to find a shock of horror lying next to him. _What happen to me_, he confused. _Who is she_?

The womanly figure lying next to him with hand draped across his chest. Silver blonde hair caressed his shoulder, _this isn't Phoebe_!He quickly struggled to climb out of the bed but her hands and body crushing him.

Suddenly, Phoebe popped in with her parents and screamed in surprise. Phoebe headed towards him and smacked him across the face hard, he tumbled back to the bed. "Bastard, you just the same as what I known you years earlier!" She looked at her dad and sneered, "Look at your precious son-in-law!" She left the room and Hunter climbed out of the bed trying to chase her, wearing his boxer.

Hunter looked back at Victor, "Mr Bennett, is wasn't like what you think it is."

Victor sighed, "You disappointed me my son, big time!" He left without a word, Patty followed him behind.

Hunter arrived home later that day, calling Phoebe to confront her and apologized to her about what happened. As he reached his living room, he found they were crowded with lawyers, rivals, ex-lovers and press. He looked puzzled as Phoebe went down the stairs looking triumphant and proud, the look he hadn't seen in months. She stood next to a lawyer whom she introduced as her representative in the transferring of ownership and divorce.

There are witnesses that involved his ex-flames, business rivals and so on. Instead of he manipulated her, she manage to get ahead of him first. He shouldn't had underestimated her power. "What are you doing, Phoebe?"he asked weakly.

"I'm filing for divorce & ownership transfer," Phoebe pointed out. The words divorce enraged him more. He rushed towards her and dragged her to the corner.

"Why are you doing this?Don't you have enough with this revenge?" he asked her. For the first time, she noticed tears running down his cheek. "I can't believe you are capable of this treachery, is this how you repay my love to you?"

Phoebe explained, "I want justice. You stolen the fortune out from my family and threaten them to marry me off with you to secure my share. You also using me to cover your dirty past, don't you?"She raised her eyebrow.

"Your family's fortune already in jeopardy, I can't let it slipped away. I loved your family like mine, I never done anything to hurt you!" he claimed.

He rushed towards a hidden file cabinet that he hid all the files regarding the fortune. "Look here, I'm helping you from trouble. If you want it all you have to do is ask!You never even care about this when I first met with your family about it," he sighed, disappointed. "And since I met you, I hadn't strayed because I loved you and intended to spend the rest of my miserable life with you!" He looked away, unable to control his anger.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe read the whole documents carefully and collapsed, no she haven't been wrong for years. _This total bullshit_, she angrily pushed her thought. Next Hunter told her his previous relationships and everything she had misjudged him and promised that he never do anything to hurt her.

"But already destroyed me!You destroyed us!You destroyed everything!" he sobbed and collapsed to the floor. People are watching them with cynical view and smirked at them.

"I don't believe this!Tell me you are lying to me!" Phoebe cried.

"This the truth that I always wanted to show you," Hunter spoke regretfully.

All the people there left after few moment of hesitation and leaving Phoebe alone in the center of the living room.

That night, Phoebe approached Hunter who was sprawling sadly across the couch to sit next to him, and he backed away, "Stay away from me! You disgusted me. From now on there won't be any husband-wife relationship between us. We are just strangers."

Phoebe put her hand on his shoulder, and he slapped it away,"I had enough of your act, you can just leave me alone!"

Hunter climbed up the stairs ignoring Phoebe & went inside the master bedroom. Phoebe followed him slowly and sat on the bed, looking sad. "Can we talk for a minute?" Phoebe asked slowly.

"I don't have anything to talk with you," he interrupted. He changed into his robe and pajamas, continuing to sat on the bed rolled himself to the side. Phoebe leaned to him trying to touch his shoulder but he bolt upward with feral eyes gleamed with anger.

"What's wrong," Phoebe asked in confusion.

"There is nothing between us starting now. We may still be married because I won't let you escape easily by divorcing you but I won't treat you like my wife anymore. Its over between us!" he gathered his pillow and sheet, then walked away leaving her along in the empty room.

Following that day, Hunter always returned home late, drunk and sometimes with lipstick marked on his shirt. They living like strangers in the same house where he continued to ignore her existence. Phoebe had made many attempt to make up with him and worked the relationship out but he still hard to press. He also made few attempts to made her jealous by bringing various women into their bedroom. Their relationship was beyond mending, its severed quite badly and Phoebe regretted all her dumb actions. She started going to church and confessed to the nun there all about her actions and how she could mended back her relationship with her husband.

One day, she returned back to the office where she brought along the press and so on, all that taken part of her plot to eliminate Hunter and confessed. "Listen everyone, I want you all to know that all the gossip and tabloid news written about Hunter is totally wrong. Don't be mad at him, he's nothing like what they mentioned. Its my fault!I made it up myself!"

The atmosphere full with anger that one of the female workers there who worshiped Hunter as their boss flew towards Phoebe and smacked her across her face hard. She stumbled to the ground. "Whore!" They screamed.

Hunter who just arrived at the office was completely shocked to see his wife sitting on the floor with blood dripping from her lips. "What happened to you?" he asked furiously.

One of the staffs there came forward, "She deserved it. What kind of lady that had a heart to destroy her own husband's life?"

Hunter glanced at him, "You had no right!Its my choice if I want to punish her or not. Go back to your place now!" he demanded. They left the spot and went back to their place.

Hunter stood back up and helped her to her feet, before he walked past her without a backward glance.

It was raining heavy that evening and Phoebe walked alone by herself, wet. She was cold but nothing could helped mended her broken heart, the way she broken Hunter's heart. She thought of letting herself standing in the path of an oncoming bus, but her death would be for nothing if she did not get his forgiveness. While she lost in her thought, a fast truck rushed directly on her direction and just in that awkward seconds, Phoebe could have lost her life but she was pulled somewhere by someone and both of them stumbled upon each other, she realized it was her husband who saved her life.

"Are you crazy?Trying to get yourself killed?" Hunter spat at her. She broke into tears and sobbed. He was a sucker for crying female. He leaned closer and brought her to his arms.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to do. I rather die than having you mad at me." Phoebe tilted her face. "At least if I died, I won't bothered you anymore again."

"Hunter face softened, "I'm still mad at you but I won't let you died. You still very important in my life!" he said softly.

He lifted her and carried her to his car and headed home.

As they reached home, Hunter helped Phoebe to climb out of the car and carried her inside before slowly dropping her on the couch. "You don't have to do this." She claimed.

"You still my wife. It is my responsibility." he responded.

As Hunter turned around to return to his room, Phoebe stopped him, "Wait, can I ask you something?"

He turned to her, "What is it?" He knew where this conversation was going.

"How about us? Are we still a "we"?" she asked shakily.

Hunter let out a sigh, "I dunno. It hurt too much. I'm not ready to relive the pain!"

"What are we going to do? I want to fight for us," she sounded determined.

"I'm not sure. Depends." he said. Then there was a long pause.

"I still love you. I want the future that you imagined earlier!" Phoebe approached him and held his hands. They stared at each other for a long time.

"I still, will and always love you. But it still hurt," he admitted. Then he turned away to return upstairs to his room.

Later that night, Phoebe didn't sleep. She sprawled on the couch with her popcorn and soda watching late night matinee. She still sobbing and sometimes she glanced back at the stairs to see if Hunter's awakened.

She stared blankly at the television before she drifted off to sleep just few minutes later.

Hunter went down for a drink and caught Phoebe sprawling on the coach, deep asleep. He pulled the sheet to cover her and kissed her forehead before he headed to the kitchen.

_I'm sorry_, he said quietly.

The next morning, Phoebe awakened to find the kitchen table all being set up and she also noticed a note hanging on the freezer that said:

_Breakfast all being set. Have a nice day and get a rest. We'll have a long day ahead today. Get ready before tea time, I'm taking you somewhere I've been since I'm a kid._

She poured the hot tea to her cup and have a sip. Delicious as she expected. Who could find a husband who worked all day and came back home to cook?She just considered herself lucky. She smiled the whole way to the living room.

A while later, her cellphone rang and she picked it up, "Hello angel, how's your day?" _Mommy_, she thought with a relief.

"Yeah, a bit shaken up but I'm alright...for now," she hinted. Phoebe looked up at the calendar, she totally forgotten its her birthday!

"Happy birthday, honey!" Patty cheered along with her dad's voice.

Now she knew, Hunter was going to throw a surprise for her tonight. He still care and love her despite all the things she done to him. She wished she could made up on her mistakes tonight with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Almost 4 pm - Phoebe still running through her wardrobe, having no clue how she could dressed to impress for tonight. Tonight without any ulterior motive, she will be fighting for her husband's love back. So still a motive at least it was a genuine one. She only had 1 hour to get ready and she almost flipped out. She settled for the black wrap-around dress and gold stiletto heels while getting a suit jacket to cover herself. _Just nice!_

He came home just right on time to pick her up and they headed towards the hill-view country-house just few minutes away from their hometown. She felt excitement and thrills the whole journey and she intended to make her birthday this year the best one in her entire life.

As they arrived, the whole scenery nearly took Phoebe's breath away. It was beyond gorgeous surrounded with wild lilies bloomed gracefully near the bay windows. Roses decorated the pond which there's a cute fountain in the center.

He led her inside the house and it really like what she expected, she already in love with this house at first sight. "This is beautiful!" She snuggled against the soft cushion on the couch. It really do feel like home. "Can we just stay here?"

Hunter laughed, "You so childish, come I'll show you what the surprise is."

He led her through the back door and into the gazebo that stood nearby the lake. It was truly breathtaking and the gazebo was large enough to hold more than 20 people. She could see three musicians and two waitresses holding cake and champagne already stood there, awaiting to greet her.

They sat down, inhaling the scent of summer breeze caressing their skin and noticed that the musician already played his violin, making a beautiful melody that rivaled the sea waves.

The birthday cake that he reserved for her was beautiful made out of berries and cream topped with melted dark chocolate and caramel. The taste also quite pleasant too.

After they finished dinner and the entertainment combo waved goodbye, they continue sitting there watching the sunset. Phoebe leaned against Hunter's shoulder while sprawling on the couch. He whispered sweet nothing to her ear and stroke her hair from her face softly. Rays of gold and yellow shined the lakeside where they sat now and soft breeze made the trees there as if they are dancing.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I know I didn't deserved to be here at all," she spoke sadly. Tears running down from her eyelids.

He put one finger to her lip and whispered, "Sshhh, I already forgotten what you did to me. I want us to start anew."

He leaned over and kissed her. For the first time, Phoebe closed her eyes and let herself drown in his kiss. He made a strangling noises as Phoebe released him from his sweater and shirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her with concern.

"First, I wanna tell you something," she said, hesitated.

"What is it babe," he breathed. His lips was too close she can almost smell the champagne he drunk.

Phoebe carefully whispered, "I'm pregnant with our child."

Hunter's eyes went wide, amused. "Really, when did you find out?" It has been a long time he had wished to become a dad to their children.

"I know this was so sudden but it happened right after our," she hinted on last week coupling. "It happened so fast I don't have.." Hunter put a finger to her lips.

"I understand, I want a baby with you," he reassured her.

Phoebe wrapped her arms across his waist and held him tight while he lifted her and placed her on his lap.

That night, they spent the rest of it on the floor at the gazebo while draped in sheets. Phoebe sighed with contentment next to Hunter who holding her closely to him while her hands draped over his bare chest. Basked in the afterglow, Phoebe snuggled back against him and rest her head against his chest, inhaling the welcoming scent of masculinity and sweat.

"It has been so long since I felt like this," Phoebe moaned.

"Feel like what?" Hunter teased by drawing a circle on her skin with the back of his finger. He edged closer and kissed her forehead before burying his face against her neck.

Phoebe laughed as he ticked her with her nose, "That's tickled!" She turned over and raised one elbow to supported her head.

He reached over the table and brought down a box, "Phoebe, opened this. From me!" He handed over to her.

Filled with surprises, she opened the box and took out the ring. It was blood ruby decorated with droplets of diamonds on its side. "Its beautiful, this really isn't necessary."

Hunter pulled her close to him, "Its necessary, we'll start anew so everything should be new for you." He put the ring into her finger and kissed her palm.

The next morning, Hunter left for work a bit early and let Phoebe drove the other SUV since he would not be around for a while then she would needed to go by herself. Phoebe started the car and drove off and she never really had fun riding a car since she passed her driving license. As she passed the 2nd turn on her left, she realized she was being followed. Feeling a bit uneasy, Phoebe switched her pace and sped her way to the left but still the car behind her still keep up with its pace.

"What the hell?" she cursed glancing back and forth.

Soon as she reached the highway, she made a quick turnaround to escape the car and managed successfully. She looked at her watch and sighed, "Already 11:00 am and I'm still not done with my things!"

While she was searching over her stuffs in her purse, from nowhere the same car she running from bumped into her and crashed together down the hillside road. Phoebe was badly injured with severed damage on her head. The car that crashed into her belonged to Andrew who managed to escape on time before his car burst into flame.

Luckily a few minutes later a passing car came by to help her to the hospital and she placed under intensive care unit. Hunter came straight away as he heard about the news and sat next to her, stroking her hair slowly.

Sobbing, he whispered, "I'll never leave your side ever again. I promise!"

The next day she awakened without any of he memory left. She stared blankly at the sleeping figure of a man lying next to her. She brushed his hair away from his face and he stirred slowly. "You are awakened!"

She edged away, "Where am I?And who are you?"She placed her palm over her head feeling the bruises marked there.

Hunter edged a bit closer to her, hand reaching to touch her cheek yet she still trying to avoid any kind of contact with him. Surprised, he asked her, "Don't you remember me?"

"I don't even know my name to start with, if that's what you want to ask!" she protested.

Hunter grabbed hold on her, never wanting to let her go even if she was now struggling to free herself from his embrace. He cupped her face and stared at her to help her remember but none of his actions matters anymore. She suffered from bad head injury and lost her memory and the worst was that she would forget that he ever existed!

He continually visited her in the hospital, bringing together gifts, souvenirs, fruits and candies to cheer her up and helped her remember but she made no response. Heartbroken, he sat by her side and cried while holding her hand and she will feel something in her heart and stroke his hair gently.

"I'm sorry but I can't remember," she sobbed gently, kissing his forehead. He will look up at her again and held her hands tighter.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, Phoebe was released from the hospital and Hunter arrived quite early to help her pack things up. She teased him on what a great husband he was and that woman who married him should considered themselves lucky to have him. They laughed together for the first time before he carried her from the ward to their car.

"You don't have to do this at all, really!" she said. She looked at him and turned around to catch the view of the garden along the way home.

"I insisted. You should be treated like queen," he insisted then he piched her cheek and she let out a cry.

"That's hurt!" she blurted out.

"If you wanna know, I've done lot more than this to you before," he joked and she clipped him smartly on his head.

"Ha ha, very funny. Just drive alright," she turned away and mimic a smile.

Soon as they reached their home, a familiar feeling seems to welcome her in any sense they could. She remembered the small pond, the antique garden fountain and the beautiful figurine of a swan in the middle of the pool. She quickly stepped out from her shoes and walked straight into the pool.

"Its so cool. I love it!" she claimed. She was playing with the water like children forgetting all about all the things. He walked by the pool and offered a hand to help her up but she quickly pulled him effortlessly down to the pull, all wet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew closer before they caught themselves in a passionate kiss.

Phoebe nipped at his neck and ear before kissing his chin and shoulders. She started unbuttoning his shirt and let it slid over his shoulder and savored his taste again. She kissed and licked her way up his collarbone and down to his navel. He made a strangling noise holding himself while she worked her wicked ways with him.

"I never thought being an amnesia girl would be very appealing to me," she teased, circling her index finger on his chest, playing with his nipple.

"Why would you say that," he breathed shakily. The torture was too much for him to hold down anymore.

"Its a turn on to make out with a stranger. So since I didn't remember you anymore, that made us both strangers right?" She put her fingers on his lips.

"Then we don't have to do any role-playing games anymore," he turned her over pinning her to the ground. Phoebe continued to peel his pants and boxer off him and leaving him with nothing underneath. Phoebe peeled off her panties and bra and beside the pool, she straddled him.

"I don't think I can hold on that long with you," he cried pumping into her. He already clawing at the dirt there almost reaching his climax. When Phoebe bent down to kiss him, both fall into ecstasy and enveloping themselves in tidal crash of desire.

Later that night Hunter received an unsuspecting call from a familiar voice which he later dismissed as a prank. It was Andrew on the other line, threatened him to return his share and cleaned his reputation back. He should have known better, Hunter was not that easy to convinced.

"Who's on the line?" Phoebe managed to call from the kitchen.

"Nobody, wrong number maybe!" he called back. Then, he went straight to the kitchen and helped Phoebe prepared their dinner.

Tonight they'll having a romantic dinner for two, where Phoebe had prepared a sizzling roasted turkey completed with gorgeous tempura fried prawns to matched up with the gravy filled baked potatoes and chili fries. For desserts, they are having a chocolate fudge sundae and all will be as perfect as they want it to be.

"So, you wanna tell me who's calling just now?"Phoebe asked again.

"Don't worry. he won't bother you anymore." he reassured her.

She blinked and asked again more curiously, "Who is it?"

He explained that the guy who's on the phone was the one who tried to kill her during the road accident. She inhaled a deep breath. Trying hard to remember, a wave of nausea returned causing her to double over and holding her head with both of her hands.

"I know this must be very hard for you, but you need to take it slow." he insisted. He cradled her head against his chest and whispered sweet nothings to her ear.

Hunter kissed her forehead for reassurance and helped her with her food.

The next morning was quite busy to start with and the more hectic than what they expected it to be. Feeling awkward for a while and having so sense of unfamiliar surrounding, Phoebe decided to just stay home for the day to make herself comfortable here. She wandered across the hall, visiting each room and picking up the sensation from each place she'd been to made her remember something but nothing came to her mind. Everything felt empty and she felt nothing.

Disappointed, she went back to read her paperback romance novel at the living room and turned on the television to clear off her mind. She flipped through the pages and still she found something missing. She dialed Hunter's cellphone and waited, "Hello, are you there?"

Hunter replied, "Yeah honey, why you sound so nervous?Anything going on right now?"

"No, I just worried about nothing. I think its just me and I really need some company right now," she insisted.

"I'll be back in 2 hours so stay put and don't go anywhere," he clicked his phone off and Phoebe leaned against the cushion. _I must be lucky to have him_.

Suddenly the phone rang again, and Phoebe jumped. Carefully she picked up the phone and answered, "Who's there?"

No answer. Few pauses and Phoebe desperately asked again, "Who's on the line?If you trying to scare me let me tell you something. You succeed I'm thrilled!" Phone switched off. _Fuck_.

She crawled back into her couch and let the phone laid beside her. She manage to close all curtains and windows and shut all the doors with the help of the housemaids. "What's wrong, maam?' one of the housemaid asked.

"Nothing, I just nervous after a strange call just now," she replied shakily. She looked up at the clock, its still 1 hour more before Hunter got home.

Hunter arrived home exactly as what he promised earlier and Phoebe ran straight to him and complained about the mysterious call she received earlier. "It must be that Andrew guy. He's good for nothing!" she spat.

"We are still not sure who's the caller so we can't just assume he's the one." Hunter said to reassure her. Although from earlier call, it might made sense but why call her?Hunter blinked and turned back at her.

Phoebe wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and sobbed, "I've been a bit clingy lately, sorry but I must had traumas from strange calls or something after that accident." He stroke her hair tenderly and give a reassuring kisses on her forehead.

"Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Although he still worries about her safety and he will do everything in his power to protect her, no matter what it may cost. And he intended to do just that.


	14. Chapter 14

Hunter had taken a week off from his work to accompany his wife and set out few bodyguards to secure their whereabouts. Meanwhile, they decided to stay at home at least until Andrew had been caught finally. Picking up his mug that morning, Hunter blew off the steam and said, "I think we need to stay in the house until he got caught."

Phoebe reluctantly agreed, "If you insisted I'm alright with it."

Hunter made a skeptical look, "It'll be over in a week I promise. Then, you can go anywhere you like."

She grinned at him and continued, "Unless you promise something big for me...I might take your advice. But until then.." she moved closer to him.

Hunter was surprised by the unexpected kiss she planted on his cheek and he shuddered for a while. "You really such a tease!" He joked.

"That's natural. I have more stuff for you tonight," she teased.

Hunter stood up and helped with the dishes while Phoebe followed him from behind. She snuggled against his muscled back and wrapped her arms across his waist. He giggled with laughter and she very much enjoyed the deep resonant voice every time he laugh. She couldn't understood why her previous self could ignored or even hated such a beautiful, passionate and kind man.

Later that afternoon, Phoebe accompanied Hunter while he was doing his own carpentry work behind the house. There were few chopped woods there and a wooden stool by the garage so she sat there and watch. Hunter was dressed in white cotton shirt and clad in tight navy blue jeans. Phoebe watched him with admiration as soon as he swung his axe to chop the wood. Within a minute later, he undone all his shirt buttons and continued his work where Phoebe carefully caught a glimpse on his very muscular and lean torso trickled with sweats. A wonderful display of muscles and skin made her shuddered for a moment, she had rejected this angel at first and now she couldn't get enough of him. How insane did she sound now.

"You were drooling I noticed," Hunter turned around and grinned.

"Nope, don't flatter yourself honey!"Phoebe trying hard to ignore.

He turned around and continued with his carpentry work and Phoebe stared again at him. She couldn't help staring at those very fine ass, the way they moved and flexed when he was chopping the woods, intrigued her more.

She rose from her stool and walked towards him in slow tantalizing mode. She slid his shirt away from his shoulder and pressed her palms against his chest. She looked at him straight on the eyes and found burning sensation in it. There was pure hunger reflected in his look and it was directed to her.

Hunter carried her to the the bedroom and put her down gently on the bed. Helping each other undressed, both stumbled on the bed together, never stop kissing and touching each swollen from kisses, Phoebe fist her hand on Hunter's hair and guided his way from her collarbone and to her navel. She writhed and moaned under him, he kept pinning her while working his tongue on her nipples one by one.

Phoebe pushed him down and climbed on top of him, he let out a surprise moan when she started nipping on his chin and throat. "Are you taking your revenge on me now?" she asked teasingly. She playfully drew a circle on his chest with her index finger and planted a kiss on it. He shuddered as she reached his muscled chest and moved down to his navel, working her way on his genitals.

"Oh God, what are you doing to me there?" Hunter said between his strangling noise. He couldn't lift his head as the sensation was too powerful. Phoebe grabbed hold of his firm tight ass.

"Not yet honey, I want to bring you down with my mouth."She said reassuringly. The sight of her between his thighs was nearly unbearable. He might had come sooner than he want to.

"I'm making love with your little thing," she said looking at him with the smoldering, sultry look.

He pulled her up against him and plunged into her slowly and deeply. She let out a small cry, "Oh Goddess!"

"Are you alright," Hunter sounded worried. He cradled her head against his chest.

"Its alright, the way you filled me is wonderful," she managed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer while pumping and thrusting into her again and again.

Her moan getting louder and Hunter couldn't helped himself and kept cursing and strangling between his upcoming climax. At last, Phoebe trembled beneath him as her orgasm came off rushing like a river where she finally bit his shoulder. The bite triggered his own climax and both found their heavenly releases in each other's embrace.

Basked in the afterglow and sated, both sprawled together on the bed trying to catch their breath. They smiled to each other and for the very first time, Phoebe can feel how real love can be even if they were sworn enemy before. Reluctant to let go, Hunter held her closer and wrapped his arms tight around her and Phoebe dosed off again in his embraces.

The next morning, Phoebe was ready for a nice morning jog with her husband and she dressed in lycra bra covered with jacket and a pair of trouser. Hunter looked just as fine in sleeveless jacket covering his white undershirt and matching pair of trouser. It has been a while they had been spending quality time together and today they intended to make the most of it, in and out of bed.

"I never saw you jog, but I really wondered how you maintain such youthful figure." Hunter said admiringly.

"I always find the time to do it," she confessed.

She grinned again, "I think you had a fabulous body too. I can't believe you can sit behind the desk all day and built like that!"

"I'm a busy man but I never forgot to do some leisure swimming and my favorite leisure spot is GYM!" he answered. He lifted his undershirt to reveal his tight abs and grinned.

Phoebe slapped his abs, "Showoff!" Then, she run ahead of him and letting him caught up with her.

After a few rounds, Hunter held up his hands and pointed towards the bench located at the corner of the park, "Let's take a rest. I'm beaten!"

They had such a long discussion there and they never had felt genuinely happy with each other since the occasion. At first they thought everything was falling apart and they still manage to save their precious moment together. Phoebe's pregnancy already reached 4 months and she already felt excited about it.

Andrew already felt uneasy after all his attempt to ruin them failed spontaneously. He needed a plan because he knew Hunter wasn't that easy to bring down so he needed to find his opponent's weaknesses to exploit. Then, he got an idea. There was only one person that Hunter will give up everything for, Phoebe!

"Mitch, you got an assignment tomorrow night!Captured Phoebe and bring her to me!" he ordered.

"That can be done. It's a pleasure to serve!" Mitch replied with a wicked grin flashed across his face.

Tomorrow night will be the perfect beginning of the end of Valentine's legacy.


	15. Chapter 15

Andrew had formed a perfect trap for Hunter, and this will involve kidnapping his wife which he already knew was a major weakness for him. Tonight he will make sure everything will go exactly as planned and nothing will go wrong this time. Maybe he'll put a few twists by involving Phoebe's family since planning this trap can be exciting but a bitch sometimes.

"Prepare for the task tonight!I want everything to go as planned without any slack," Andrew ordered.

"Will be arranged as you desired!" replied one of his men.

Hunter had thrown a grand ball for the 1st wedding anniversary tonight and he's busy at getting the party to be as spectacular and entertaining exclusively for Phoebe. There already few celebrities spotted in the well-dressed partyers. Some corporate guests already gathered around and still there would be a lot more after this.

He walked into Phoebe's room and caught her getting dressed. She blushed a bit and asked, "Can you help me with the zipper?" She pointed at the dress zipper. Inside she was wearing a caramel bra that tantalized him more. He pulled the zipper up slowly and pulled her towards him. She looked so beautiful tonight that he almost breathless.

"You made me fall in love with you over and over again," he whispered. His hand never stop caressing her shoulder. She shivered with his every touch.

"We'll entertain our guest first, that will be done later!" she smiled.

He led her through the crowd and announced, "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my beautiful wife, Phoebe Halliwell!"

Everybody cheered and the band started playing.

The atmosphere was simply intoxicating and they having a time of their lives there for a moment.

The assassins and other Andrew's loyal men were positioned to place to ensure they can captured Phoebe in a swift moment without anyone noticing and they already had their own form of chloroform and other things prepared. Tonight, all the things that Andrew had planned for months would be successfully executed.

"I thought you forgotten about it!" Phoebe headed towards the balcony and turned around. Hunter held her from behind and surprised her.

"I won't forget something important for both of us. We've gone through all the good and bad things in our marriage," he answered.

"I don't care if my memory never comes back. As long as we are happy together that's all that matters!" she confessed.

"Well I need to attend our guests inside. Are you sure you'll be okay here alone?" Hunter seems uneasy. He kept a wary look over her.

Phoebe grinned, "Its okay, go enjoy the night. I'll be fine here."

He kissed her good night and strode off to the hall to entertain his guests. Phoebe can't help imagining how perfect her lives can be now. Many women kept wishing and longing for it but she got it all in a blink of an eye.

While she was lost in her thought, a pair of mysterious hands grabbed hold on her from behind and a terrifying scream left without getting noticed. Andrew got her now and its bargaining time tomorrow.

Hunter went back to the balcony and surprised to see nobody there. Everything felt chilled and empty and he finally noticed Phoebe's shawl that she worn just now. Could she be kidnapped? But he had secured the whole places and found no loop holes anywhere. Then maybe he shouldn't underestimated this Andrew guy all along because there's more than what he got under his skin.

His phone rang. Click. "Hello who's there?"

The voice from the other line spoken sarcastically, "Don't you remember pal?"

Enraged, Hunter increased his tone, "Who is it, damn it!I know you have her!Bring her back and I would spare you!"

The voice laughed, "Ha ha ha ha...not so fast. We had a bargain. Something for your wife. I'm thinking something a bit more creative."

Hunter got annoyed completely, "What do you had in mind!Just say it!"

The stranger gave the phone to Phoebe, who already tied to the chair nearby, "Honey, don't do anything and don't give him anything. It's a trap...!" Andrew snatched the phone from her and continued.

"I believe you have only 48 hours to do this as quick as you can!"he teased. "If not I'll bring her back to you but in corpse form only...!" Click.

_I'll save you no matter what it cost_, he thought.

At Andrew's place, Phoebe was struggling to free herself from the ropes that tied her to the chair. She noticed a lighter nearby and trying unsuccessfully to get to the corner to reach it. After few failed attempts, she rested for a while and looked around her surrounding. Then, she heard a knock on the door and pretended to be asleep.

A beautiful young woman below her age came over to feed her, "Maam, you need to eat something today. You already skipped breakfast." She sounded worried and handed Phoebe a tray completed with a plate of sliced bread, a mug of milk and some butter cheese spread.

"Phoebe turned over and looked at her meal. She was hungry but nothing can distract her from getting her way out of here. She thought she should ate to gain her strength to escape.

The young woman look at her admiringly. Phoebe paused and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I'm Amanda, Andrew's mistress. I'm here to attend you."

Phoebe returned to her mug, sipping the hot milk, "how long have you been here with him...as you know?"

He kidnapped me from my ancestor's home and locked me here. He's an animal and I never dared to contradict him even once. He'd raped me maybe soon he'll gonna kill me too!" She told her all her story from his abusive ways that led to her baby's abortion.

Phoebe snapped, "You just cool with that!That guy should be taught a lesson on how to treat woman!" She rose up and paced back and forth.

She knelt beside Amanda, "Can you help me escape here?Tonight, and I want you to follow me!"

Amanda hesitated for a moment, then replied, "I don't know. I'm scared we might get caught and killed like the rest.."

"How many are there before me?"Phoebe curiously asked.

Amanda sadly nodded, "Few maybe 5 of them. He's ruthless!"

Back at the manor, Hunter was dealing with the task armed forces to search for his wife and he also had deal with the bank to accommodate the sum of money to free her from Andrew's clutches. He don't care anymore about his power, money and fame because all he needed now was Phoebe.

"We need to find her, fast!" he ordered. He clenched his fist and rose from his chair.

"We'll do our best in this mission," the lead armed force reassured him.

"You must!I want him to be caught alive so I can beat the hell out of him!" he snapped.

Hunter entered his lair and turned on his computer. There was a new email awaited his reply. He clicked it open. _Oh, from him!_

_From: Andrew_

_Dear old pal,_

_I'm having fun with your wife right now. Want to get her back just follow this simple rules. Either you bound by it or you'll never see her again. My bad, let's continue with the rules & procedures._

_1- Bring only yourself to the place that I'm going to tell you later.  
2- Bring together USD 10M of my shares back to me along with the company transfer-ownership documents.  
_

_3 - Prepared me a helicopter to take-off and a limo to pick me uo later._

_Failure to do so will result in rather bad consequences. I told you so!_


	16. Chapter 16

Phoebe had already devised a plan to escape beforehand with Amanda and she intended to bring her together away from this hell. Rather than getting used subsequently by Andrew, they rather be burned alive. Amanda brought the map of the building so it would show the potential exit they could use later.

"I couldn't thank you enough for your bravery to help me. I will forever be grateful!"Phoebe hugged her.

She smiled, "You are my first friend in 20 years, of course I must help you!"

Phoebe looked back at the map, "Alright then, we'll moving tonight. You just follow my step. It'll be alright soon."

Andrew appeared suddenly in front of the cell door and laughed while looking at them. He entered the room, pushed Amanda aside and knelt at Phoebe.

He sneered at her, "Pity what a blind vengeance can do to a beautiful woman like you. Finally you had your revenge and it came biting back on your ass in the end. So ironic wasn't it?"

Phoebe threw a cynical laugh at him, "Now I know why you never been able to beat Hunter. You are worthless bastard!A crap would never survive to be somebody!"

Andrew sighed, "If you stop being an a-type bitch maybe I would spare you."

She pushed him away, "Go to hell!"

He grabbed hold on her and pressed his lips against hers in a very dominating way that Phoebe had to catch her breath before spitting on him.

"You do that again, I'm going to cut your balls!"

Andrew laughed harder, "Feisty bitch!I liked you around honey." He left the room and ignored the two.

Hunter arrived at the place exactly as planned and he brought together two bags where one contained the ownership documents and the other consisted of USD10M as requested by Andrew. He waited patiently and scanned his surrounding for unwanted attention. Then, he heard a voice and noticed that a gun had been pointed at him from behind.

"You were right on time. Impressive!" Andrew cackled.

Hunter ended up annoyed, "Stop your foolish game and bring her to me!"

Andrew inhaled a deep breath, "You got no sense of humor. Let's get a bit more creative. I promised you'll have all her skeleton in one piece!"

Hunter turned around on reflex and snatched his gun and pointed it on his head. "Now if you don't do anything stupid you might escaped only without leg. The choice is yours. Bring my wife to me and I won't hurt you!"

The assassins brought Phoebe out from the car and dragged her to meet them. The sight of her being used like that was unbearable and a bit distracting. Hunter slowly negotiated, "You can have whatever you want but don't hurt her." He sounded as if he was begging for mercy. For the first time in his life all his power was no use and he decided to beg him for the life of his wife.

"Fine then, go get her. She was no use to me!" Andrew headed straight towards the bags while Hunter ran straight to Phoebe and snatched her from the assassins.

When he opened both bags, he only found tissue papers and napkins inside. Andrew became pissed beyond words and randomly shoot them and accidentally hit both of his assassins. He screamed like a lunatic and cursed over and over.

Hunter covered Phoebe along their sheltered escape from the random gunshots and finally found a safe refugee there. "We can hid here for a moment. I'm so sorry I've gotten you into such trouble."

"It isn't your fault, honey!" She wrapped herself closer to him while hearing Andrew cursing again and again trying to find their hiding place.

Hunter threw a stone at Andrew's hand knocking off the gun and hauled over him before knocking him unconscious to the ground.

Moment later, a troupe of police task forces arrived and the rest of the assassins were captured together with Andrew. The sheriff approached Hunter and praised him for his quick action. Phoebe was definitely amazed with his fighting skills, he really too good to be true.

"Are you alright, honey?" she rushed straight towards him.

"No I just need a few stitches here and cleanup, don't worry." he reassured her.

"I'll do that for you...Once we got home soon!" she patted his back.

"I have other things in mind when we got back home.." he teased.

"Well just keep it in your mind. My are in public if you not aware." She reminded him again.

The two walked off to their car and hurried home to pick up where they left off, so to speak and from that day forward, they led a peaceful & happy lives as husband and wife with much love and adoration from their friends, families and fans. Good to know that arranged marriage couldn't always be that bad.

- THE END -


End file.
